


Lost Love

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Throwback Fics [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, POV First Person, Romance, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: There was a boy I used to know when I was little. He had chestnut brown hair and eyes to match. Loyal to the core when it came to his friends. He was a mischievous little rascal, always looking for a way to have some fun, a constant grin on his face.His name was Jack.





	1. Long ago...

There was a boy I used to know when I was little. He had chestnut brown hair and eyes to match. Loyal to the core when it came to his friends. He was a mischievous little rascal, always looking for a way to have some fun, a constant grin on his face.

He used to meet with me in the courtyard, where we'd play, laughing as we chased each other around. In the summer, we'd go swimming in the water. In the winter, we'd skate and build snowmen.

Several times, I was tempted to show him my powers, what I could do, but something held me back. Maybe it was the fear that it'd change what he thought of me, maybe it was because only my family knew and it was our little secret. Either way, I never told him, never showed him. Even if I'd changed my mind and wanted to, I never got the chance. The gates closed, cutting off my connection to the outside world. I remember looking out my window, trying to spot him outside. Several times I saw him standing on the bridge that led to the closed gates, but I was unsure if he was looking for me, if he was trying to find out where I was hiding. He was simply too far away, and with the gates closed, I had no way to contact him. It made me sad, but it was for the best. I was dangerous, with barely any control over my powers.

The years went by and I slowly stopped watching for him. When coronation day came, I was a nervous wreck, too nervous to look for him. I focused on hiding my curse, but I failed. It was a disaster. So I ran. I created this amazing ice castle, but it quickly went downhill again. I hurt my sister, Anna, I was captured, told that I had killed my sibling. On top of all of that, I saw her turn to solid ice. But, somehow, someway... Everything turned out okay. It was a miracle, an amazing miracle.

I took my rightful place as queen of Arendelle. We left the gates open, no longer trapped in the castle. With my past behind me, I thought of my childhood friend. I wondered how he was, what he was doing. So, one day, I took the time to go out and find his family, hoping to find him.

But when I came across his family, he wasn't there. He hadn't been for years. He'd drowned in a frozen lake, after pushing his sister off of it, saving her.

Now it's a year later and I still think about him from time to time. I wonder about what time we missed, how'd I'd never see him again. I imagine the man he might've grown up to be.

His name was Jack.


	2. ... I met you

I walked through the courtyard, tired after a long day of work. Anna was off with Kristoff, visiting the trolls, leaving me to myself. I paused in my walking, taking a deep breath of fresh air. It was then that I noticed movement off to my left.

Frowning, I looked that way, but whatever, or whoever, had been there was gone. I was still suspicious though. I hesitated, then started walking again, heading towards where I'd seen the movement. Perhaps it was just a guard scouting the grounds.

I shook my head, my braid falling behind my shoulder as I did so. Deciding that I was just being paranoid, I turned away, about to head back to the castle, but I saw it again, a flash of white and blue. This time, I didn't hesitate. I went straight after the blur of color, moving swiftly, but still walking.

I rounded a hedge and saw him, a boy. His back was towards me as he walked, a staff in one of his hands. "What are you doing here?" I called, keeping my voice even and neutral as I spoke to him.

He didn't reply, just kept walking like he hadn't heard me. Keeping hold of my patience, I followed, raising my voice as I repeated myself, "What are you doing here, sir?" Once again, no answer.

I admit, I was starting to irritated. Speeding up, I yelled, "Hey, you!" And effectively losing all formality. This time, he seemed to pause, as if surprised that I was still talking to him, but he continued on, ignoring me.

"That's it," I muttered. I marched up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, going to turn him around. Almost immediately, I got a reaction.

Jumping like a startled animal, he spun around, a look of shock and surprise on his face, probably similar to the one that was on mine. His shoulder had been ice cold, and I would know. Another thing that had me surprised was how he looked when I was actually face to face with him. He couldn't be older than me, most likely still a teenager. His startling bright, blue eyes were wide as he looked at me, silent. He looked familiar and yet, I was sure that I didn't know him.

Regaining my composure, I lowered my hand to my side, staring at him evenly. "Who are you and why are you here?" I questioned the boy.

"You..you can see me?" He murmured, a faint frown appearing on his pale lips.

"Of course I can," I said, confused with why he seemed so shocked. "Now, please answer me."

He shook his head, almost in wonder. "You really can see me, can't you?" He mused. Suddenly, a laugh escaped him. "Well, that's a first."

Now I was the one frowning. "What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

He tossed aside the question with a wave of his hand. "It's complicated," he said dismissively. He studied me with a look of interest, quiet for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

_ That's what I've been asking you, _ I thought, slightly annoyed with the question, but answering anyway. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And you are?"

He frowned at my words, seeming to be confused, almost. "Elsa," he murmured, then shook his head once more. "Sorry, I just.." He sighed, "Never mind."

I raised my eyebrows slightly. The longer I looked at this boy, the longer I talked to him, the more I felt  déjà vu . Why was he so familiar? A moment later, I found out.

He flashed a smile at me. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you."


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can you see me?"
> 
> "I... Why wouldn't I see you? You're standing in front of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an extra chapter laying around from 2013/2014. Enjoy!

My eyes widened. Jack? His name was Jack?

He couldn't be my Jack, though, the one from my childhood. He was dead, had died years ago. Yet, I could see the similarities. He had the same jaw, same mischievous look in his eyes.

Jack watched me, his expression turning careful. "How can you see me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I... Why wouldn't I see you? You're standing in front of me," I told him, recovering enough from my shock to answer. I confused by his question, needless to say.

"Most people can't," he explained. The look on his face turned into a pained one. "Well, actually, no one can. No one except you, that is." His expression changed once more. Now he was the one who looked confused. "Why can you?"

My mind was reeling. This boy, this boy named Jack, who looked almost exactly like my Jack, couldn't be seen by anyone?

Before I could say anything, a voice called out, "Your Highness!"

Turning towards it, I saw a servant running towards me. He stopped a few feet away and gave a short bow before quickly standing upright again. "We've just received a message from the shore. A ship with the Southern Isles crest on its sail has been spotted. It remains at a safe distance and makes no move to come closer."

Beside me, Jack scoffed. "And that is important why?"

The messenger didn't acknowledge Jack in the slightest. Maybe it was true, what Jack said, how he couldn't be seen. Or maybe the servant just thought he wasn’t worth his time.

I ignored Jack's comment. "How long ago was the ship spotted?"

"An hour after noon," the messenger reported.

I frowned. It was almost six at night now. That meant it'd been five hours. "And it's still there?" I double checked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the messenger answered, nodding his head. Jack had walked behind him, studying the small man from all angles.

Ignoring Jack for the moment, I thought about the ship. What was it doing? Hans had been taken care of, I knew.  _ Perhaps this is just a dawdling ship, _ was what my brain suggested. My gut said otherwise.

"We'll ignore them for now, as they've made no move to harm us," I decided aloud, "but I want patrolmen keeping watch. If the ship draws nearer, notify me immediately, especially if they send out a message."

The messenger nodded. "It will be done, Your Majesty."

I inclined my head slightly, returning a small nod and making it clear that the conversation was over. The messenger turned away, going straight through Jack as he hurried away.

My eyes widened in shock, my mouth dropping open slightly. Jack sucked in a sharp breath, his shoulders sagging slightly. "He... He went right through you." I couldn't believe it. Yet, that was what I'd seen.

Jack nodded slightly, his blue eyes sad. "Yeah." My shocked expression remaining, Jack glanced at the retreating figure of the messenger. "I told you earlier. Other people can't see me, can't touch me. Only you can."

The boy sighed, swinging his staff so it rested on his shoulder and turned to look at me. "So, what was that all about?" He questioned, his despair disappearing behind a now curious expression. He had absolutely none of the formality the messenger had had.

I sighed, now feeling tired. "We've had difficulties with one of the Southern Isles' princes," I answered him, watching the small shape of the messenger until he was out of sight. I briefly glanced at Jack, then began walked while I continued, "but as far as I'm aware, he's been imprisoned."

Jack walked beside me, keeping pace and keeping his distance. "So this ship concerns you why?"

A good question. What was there to be worried about if Hans was gone? "It's just something to be aware of."

"Uh huh." Jack didn't push the subject anymore. Maybe it was because he sensed how troubled I really was. Or maybe it was just because he was bored. He certainly looked that way. "So, queen, huh?"

"As of a year ago, yes," I answered, grateful for the subject change.

"So, I guess that I'm supposed to bow and call you 'Your Majesty', like that other guy did, huh?" There was an almost mocking tone to his voice and, when I glanced at him, I saw him smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "You've ignored every other formality, not to mention coming into the private castle gardens unannounced and uninvited, so you might as well forget about being formal around me."

Jack grinned, pleased with my answer. "Excellent. So, you wouldn't mind if I, say, hung out around here?" He asked casually.

I arched an eyebrow. While Jack had been good so far, he had that troublemaker air around him that warned me to keep an eye on him.  _ Just like my Jack did, _ a voice in my head chimed. I pushed it away, refusing to believe that the boy walking next to me was the same one who'd played with me when I was little, before he died. "As long as you don't cause trouble," I answered him.

"Awww!" Jack whined like a toddler who'd been told that they couldn't have any ice cream. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You sound like my sister."

"I’ll choose to take that as a compliment."

"Do anything to her and I'll turn you into an ice sculpture."

Jack raised an eyebrow, moving so he was in front of me and walking backwards. I didn't slow. "You'll turn ME into an ice sculpture?"

"Yes," I answered simply, not stopping as I continued on. "Problem with that?"

"You're saying that YOU have the ability to do that?" Jack looked skeptical, but there was another expression in his ice blue eyes. Hope, maybe? Like he wished that I really was telling the truth? I couldn't tell.

I patiently repeated my previous answer. "Yes."

Abruptly, he stopped walking. I bumped into him, making a startled expression appear on his face. He wasn't used to that. I quickly took a step back and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Jack had his staff in his hand, which was now down by his side. He stared at me, saying flatly, "Prove it."

"Wait, what?" Needless to say, I hadn't been expecting him to say that.

"Prove it," he repeated, continuing to look at me with that serious expression. It seemed unnatural on him, like he was never serious. I wouldn't be surprised if he hardly was. "Prove that you can do what you say you can."

My lips turned down into a frown. Since my coronation last year, everyone knew what I could do. Even the neighboring kingdoms knew or had at least heard rumors. Jack not knowing, not quite believing me was strange. If he was from anywhere around Arendelle, he would have known.  _ Which means he’s not my Jack. _ The thought passed quickly through my mind. My Jack, if he was alive, if he was this Jack, would have heard by now. But this Jack hadn't. My eyes still saw all of the similarities between the two, everything from the way he walked to his appearance. My mind, however, was convinced that this boy was different than the one I knew. And he was waiting for me to do something.

Without saying a word, I lifted up one of my gloveless hands above my head in a quick, smooth motion. Above the two of us, my magic rained down, snowflakes falling from the small burst I'd made. Not very showy, but enough to prove that I did indeed have powers. "Does this satisfy you?" I asked casually, lowering my hand to my side.

Jack had watched what I'd done with wide eyes. Now, he caught one of the snowflakes on the tip of his finger. It didn't melt, but that wasn't my doing. Before I could dwell much on it, he raised his head to look at me again, appearing stunned. "You really are like me," he breathed quietly.

My eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "Excuse me?" I was confused. Like him?

Jack didn't seem to have heard me. He exhaled, his expression saying that he couldn't believe it. But it wasn't doubt I saw; it was happiness. A grin slipped onto his face as he whooped and suddenly back flipped through the air with ease, landing a few feet away. "You really can do it! And you can see me! This is... This is... Wow!" He stumbled over his words, overwhelmed by his joy.

I played with the edge of my blue cape, stuck on what he'd said a moment ago. "What do you mean 'like me'?" I said the question louder and with a more forceful note to make sure that he would hear me.

Jack took a few quick steps toward me, bouncing excitedly on his feet. "I can do what you do!" He explained, speaking quickly and loudly. I half worried that someone would hear him and walk in on us. If people couldn't see him, could they also not hear him? "Here, watch!" Jack interrupted my train of thought, taking a few steps back before jumping into the air. And staying there.

He was floating in midair. No, not floating. Flying! He flew up to a tree and tapped his staff against one of it's leaves. Immediately, frost spread from where Jack's staff had touched it, spreading outward. First the leaf froze, then it spread to the branch and quickly moved to the tree trunk, the ice heading both up and down. Within seconds, the entire tree was frozen. Every branch, every leaf, even the roots that I could see.

Jack flew back, turning his head to look at me with an expectant grin. "See?"

My mouth was hanging open, shocked. I hurriedly walked up to the tree, placing my head against the ice. It was real. It was all real. Every bit of it. He had ice powers, just like me. I looked up at the leaves hanging over me. A small breeze drifted through, making them clink together beautifully, like an instrument performing its best notes. I turned my gaze to Jack, who had lowered himself closer to the ground, a goofy smile on his face. A similar one appeared on mine as it registered that someone else was like me. Someone else had powers like mine. I wasn't the only one! I was delighted. Jack laughed, pleased, and I quickly joined in. This was amazing!

Once my laughter had died down to just a few giggles, I asked, "And you can control it?"

"Yeah," Jack answered without skipping a beat. He hovered above the ground, in a relaxed position. "It took some getting used to, but I got the hang of it pretty quickly."

"Can you melt it?" I asked another question, wondering how much we really did have in common. It'd taken me years and years to figure out how to control my powers, how to melt my ice.

"I can, but I prefer not to," Jack told me, not annoyed by my questions.

I breathed in and out, quiet, small breathes. I went to say something, but before I could, I was interrupted by trumpets being sounded from the front of the castle and a bell.

Jack looked towards the noise, appearing curious. "What's that about? Is there a parade?"

"No," I replied, stepping away from the tree, also looking towards the castle. "They're announcing that someone has returned to the castle."

"Who?" Jack looked at me. He probably knew that I had the answer. That, or he just assumed so, since I'm queen.

I started walking again, going to one of the garden's exits. "My sister, Princess Anna, and her boyfriend, Kristoff, probably. Let's go greet them, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when I was originally writing this, I planned to have war tension between Arendelle and the Southern Isles for a few chapters before the Isles tried blackmailing or attacking. Then Elsa was gonna be a badass queen and Jack was gonna stick around and help protect the kingdom. I think that was the original plot. Plus, of course, Jack and Elsa falling in love. That too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime between 2013 and 2014... I think. It was AWHILE ago.


End file.
